Laughing Jill
Laughing Jill is the gender-bent version of the popular Creepypasta character Laughing Jack. Laughing Jill was once a girl's best friend, but when her friend was sent to the church, everything Jill loved had disappeared. Follow her through her story on making a friend, losing her, and then going insane. Origin Mary was a lonely child. Even though she's rich, she's unhappy. Her father works as an entrepreneur and her mother was an alcoholic. She was a smart girl, but she hated it. She wants to be like the other normal kids, but she couldn't. One Christmas, her parents gave her a Laughing Jill in the box. When she cranked up the box, Jill pops out and the minute they talk to each other, they became best friends. Due to this, Mary became rude to her parents, including Jill. Jill would prank her parents and Mary would be blamed for. However, Mary would tell them that it was Laughing Jill who did these pranks, but they thought she was going crazy. This continued for a while until Mary's parents decided to send Mary to church so that she can forget about Jill. Ever since she left, Laughing Jill became upset and started losing her color. After a year, Mary came home for Christmas. She wasn't excited to see her parents, only Jill. She still remembers her because she pretends that she thinks Jill is a demon. Mary found Laughing Jill and saw that she changed. Mary asked why and Jill explained, but after finishing her explanation, Mary was shot. Jill saw that Mary's mother had a gun in her hand and imminently snapped. Later that night, Jill killed her mother, her father, and the nuns. Appearance Just the same as Laughing Jack, she was also colorful and vibrant. But shortly after when her friend was sent to the church, Jill's colors soon started disappearing and quickly became dark, bland, and lifeless. She is the feminine counterpart of Laughing Jack, only with a few minor differences, such as Jill has much longer and curly hair, and she instead wears a frilly, Victorian-like dress. Personality When she was colorful, she was a cheery and high-spirited clown. Always loving to pull pranks and other playful shenanigans. After turning dark, she is now unhappy and quite aggressive. However, there is still a little bit of happiness left inside her, but it's not shown that often. Powers and Abilities Not much is known if whether or not Laughing Jill is just as powerful as Laughing Jack. Though, many do believe that Jill possesses similar skills to Jack. However, one particular trait she has that makes her stand out from Jack is that; whenever Jill is in a combat situation, she is able to turn her hands into long, black and sharp claws at will. Facts *Laughing Jill was created by SnuffBomb and his friend SabrinaNightmaren Because they thought it'd be fun to make a "joke" OC based off Laughing Jack. *Jill is about 20 years old. *Her nickname is also LJ. *Her preferred weapon of choice is a chainsaw. *She stands about 6'2" in height. Theme Song Funhouse - P!nk Videos Category:Female Category:Comedy Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer Category:Abandoned Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Psychopath Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Humanoid Category:Clown Category:Ageless